


One Life out of Many: Episode I - Heroine of Twilight

by Wolva_Hyrule



Series: One Life out of Many [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda References, Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolva_Hyrule/pseuds/Wolva_Hyrule
Summary: A young girl had dreamed all her life of going to the magical land of Hyrule, but sadly, that was impossible...until she meets a certain person who helps her go to the land she had always longed to explore. She ends up meeting Link and joining him on his quest to save Hyrule from the spreading twilight that plagues his home. Along the way, the girl finds out she isn't who she thought she was her whole life...Author's Note: Years ago, I read a fanfiction about a similar topic written by a user that went by Link's Rose on FanFiction.net. I had begun writing my story before i read hers, but along the way most likely have added elements that were in her story. I promise i am not purposefully stealing her ideas, do want to recognize her and the hard work she put into creating her story,  since some of her elements are probably in here. I have not read her story in ages, but I' m sure some details have wriggled themselves into my story. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy!





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Tome, or any other franchises mentioned in here.  
> Enjoy!

"Samantha! Wake up, you'll be late for school!" I heard my mother yell up to me from the kitchen downstairs. 

 _Should I pretend to be sick? That sounds nice. That way I'd be able to stay home and play Kingdom_ _H_ _earts all day,_  I thought to myself.  _No, I have too much stuff to do._ I stared at my walls for a bit, admiring all my things. Disney, The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom hearts, TOME, you name it, I probably have merchandise of it somewhere in my room. I could admire it all day long, especially the Master Sword and Hylian Shield on the wall next to my bed. I got up out of bed reluctantly and got dressed. I could see the sun slowly starting to peek over the horizon to greet me when I looked out the window. How I longed to just jump out the window and run into the woods, but there are spiders in the woods. I wasn’t afraid of bears or snakes, just spiders. 

"Samantha Ren Michael, hurry up!" My mom yelled. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. "Finally, now eat your breakfast so we can leave!" Waffles, again. I ate them as quickly as I could, then I went outside to the car. 

"Shotgun!" I heard my brother shout behind me. I rolled my eyes and sat in the back with countless random items that have been thrown back there. As we drove to the bus stop, I checked my backpack one last time to be sure I didn’t forget anything. Thankfully, everything I needed was accounted for. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. As we pulled up behind another car waiting to relieve itself of any school-age children, I looked out of my right window to see the yellow taxi to hell that is our school bus drive up. I got out of the car, said goodbye to my mother, then walked onto the bus. I put in my earbuds, put on music from my favorite show, TOME, and looked out the window until we got to the school. 

School was pretty uneventful that day, until lunch. I sat alone since my friends were all absent or on the science trip. I ate my food in peace, until three girls walked over. They all had a smirk that made them look like the three hyenas from The Lion King. 

"Aww, the freak is eating alone again. How sad," The girl on the right sneered.

"It is to be expected though. Why would anyone in their right mind sit with her?" Said the girl on the left, ending with a hideous laugh that almost made my ears bleed. 

"If they were freaks like her they would," She put her hideous face close to mine and smirked "But if there were people like you, you wouldn't be freak, now would you?"

"You say 'you' a lot. How about you mind your own business, so your speech is less redundant," I retorted, not caring about the fact that she was going to get pissed off, and that she did. Her face became bright red like baboon's ass.

"Stop trying to sound smart, because you're not! You're a stuck up, smarty-pants brat who has no life, no friends, and will be alone for the rest of your life!" That last part she said really hit me hard. My boyfriend had just broken up with me the day before, and I was not in the mood for it being brought up in any way.

"I'm the stuck up one?" I yelled, standing up to get on her level. "You always make others feel bad for your pure enjoyment! You relentlessly tear into girls for no clear reason, lowering their self-esteem to the point where they feel they’ll never fit in, never be happy, or never be able to be 'as good as you'. Well you are the worst person on the face of this earth for all I'm concerned, and I'd be quite happy if you fell off a cliff and died!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me, but I didn't care. I just had to get out of there.

I ran out of the room, ignoring the screaming of the teachers. I kept running, not paying attention to anything around me, and not stopping for anything. I ran outside, countless teachers behind me.  _How am I outrunning them?_ I asked myself. I shrugged it off and ran into the woods to the side of the school. _I'm finally doing it. I'm running away. After all this time of dreaming, I'm actually doing it._

After about a mile, the teachers were nowhere to be found. I was alone, with no food or water. I was terrified. 

"Maybe you should've thought this through, eh?" I heard a voice say behind me, but when I spun around, there was nobody there. The voice had a familiar ring to it though. Too familiar. 

"Who're you? I'm not going back if that’s what you're here for!" I yelled, about to start running again.

"No food, no water, no weapon to defend yourself. Are you sure you don’t want any help?" The bodiless asked. I was getting impatient quickly.

"Grr...Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled louder. 

"Let's just say I'm...a friend." Suddenly, an odd figure emerged from the shadows. He was a floating, triangle-shaped being, with one eye, two arms and legs, a top hat, and a bow tie where his mouth should be. I recognized him immediately. 

"Bill...Cipher..." I said in shock. "No...I’m hallucinating."

"Nope! I'm as real as real can be!" He proceeded to flick my forehead.

"How? Why? What are you-?" 

"I'm here to make a deal with you, kiddo," He said, circling me. "I can take you where you’ve always wanted to be. I can make you happy."

"H...Hyrule?" I asked, and he nodded. I completely let go of all doubts, despite knowing that he is sly and can manipulate any situation. I wanted nothing else than to be in Hyrule. To see all the amazing landscapes, meet all the amazing people, maybe even Link! "What do you want?"

"Your power. That's it." 

 _What power?_  I thought to myself.

He laughed, then said, "You'll find out soon enough, kiddo. So, do we have a deal?" With that retort, I took a step away.

"You can read my mind? I asked, shocked.

"Of course I can. Now stop changing subjects! Do we have a deal or not?" He held his hand out, and it suddenly was engulfed in a blue flame. "Clock's ticking." 

"There she is!" I heard my principal shout. I looked behind me, looked at Bill's hand, and shook it. 

"See ya soon kiddo!" Bill said before disappearing. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out. 


	2. Saving the Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, or any other franchises mentioned here. Thank you for reading!

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, and the calming sound of a waterfall. I stood up shakily and surveyed the area.

"Where...am I?" I wondered aloud. There was a very low waterfall, and the spring it fed into was very shallow. On the sand, there were small horseshoe-shaped plants scattered around. "This place is beautiful...and so familiar...but where-" I stopped short and remembered everything. I also immediately realized where I was. The Ordon Spirit Spring. I jumped up and down in excitement, then looked into the water. 

The face that looked back at me was not the one I had grown up with. A complete stranger was in place of my reflection. I touched my face in awe. I now had beautiful golden hair that went down to my waist, crystal blue eyes, and long, pointed ears. I was a completely different person. I looked older as well. I seemed to be about seventeen or eighteen now, instead of fifteen.

"What is going on...?" I said aloud. 

"HELP! SOMEONE!" I heard a young boy yell. I ran outside of the area surrounding the spring to find the boy running.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. 

"L-Link! He tried helping me but he got ambushed by monsters!" 

"What?" I exclaimed, and started running toward Faron Woods. 

"He's by the giant tree temple thingey!" 

I ran until I got to a wide area, where I found a sword laying on the ground.  _Link's? No, at this point he still has the wooden sword._ I grabbed it and continued. 

I reached the opening in front of the temple, and saw Link surrounded by bokoblins. I hid behind a big rock and observed the surroundings.  _Well, if I die, I at least died trying to save him._  I rushed over to the hoard of monsters and started fighting on instinct. I was surprised to find that I wasn’t dead.  _Maybe countless hours of playing video games instead of doing homework was a good thing._  Before I knew it, I was standing back to back with Link. I didn’t dare to look back at him, I was too scared. 

"Thank you!" I heard him exclaim. My heart leapt at the sound of the voice I had only dreamt of hearing in full sentences. It was such an amazing feeling. 

"N-No problem!" I yelled over the snarling monsters. We fought them off together, which made the battle go much faster. 

"You have no idea how much I appreciate it, miss. What is your name?" He said to me afterwards. 

"U-Uh..." I just stood there, completely forgetting my name somehow. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Wolva."

"Well, Wolva, thank you. I know I'm being a bit redundant, but- Look out!" He yelled, shoving me aside. I felt a sharp pain on my left arm, and looked over. There was a cut across my upper arm with a purple liquid dripping down. Link took my sword and killed the bow-wielding monster, then ran back to me. He exclaimed, "Are you okay?" 

"I...think so..." I said. I watched as Link walked over to the tree that the arrow was stuck in. 

"No..." He said in disbelief.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, then out of nowhere, I became extremely weak. 

"Deku baba venom." He rushed back over to me, looked at the wound, and looked around. He picked me up and started running.  

"W…What's that...?" I asked, feeling weaker and weaker. 

"Poison. We need to get you to a healing spring before it spreads too far!" We arrived at the Faron spirit spring, and he laid me down in the water. Before I could say or do anything else, I blacked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to comment below what you think!


	3. Ordon Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Tome, or any other franchises mentioned in here.  
> Enjoy!

When I woke up, I was in a bed, staring up at a ceiling. I looked around, and realized I was in Link's house. I tried to sit up, but my whole body ached. I winced, the shooting pains travelling all throughout my body. I slowly sat up, fighting the urge to give in, but the urge ended up winning. 

I laid there for a while, then heard something moving on the lower level. I tried looking over the edge, but what caught my eye wasn’t what was making the noises, but my arm. There was cloth wrapped around where the wound was, but my veins stretching out from that point seemed to be stained purple. My eyes grew wide, and I felt a chill run down my spine.  _Is...that from the venom?_  I asked myself. I looked under my shirt, and the purple veins stopped right before my chest. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

A few minutes later, Link climbed up the ladder to my platform. He held a bowl with steam rising from it, but I couldn’t tell what was in it. 

"Hey, Wolva. How do you feel?" He asked me. 

"Alright. I've been having trouble sitting up though."

"Here, let me help you." He put down the bowl and helped me sit up slowly. "There, better?"

"Yes, thank you mister...?" I pretended to not know his name, knowing that I'd freak him out.

"Link," he said with a warm smile on his face.  I smiled back at him, holding back my excitement. He handed me the bowl and a spoon. “Pumpkin soup. This one is my favorite recipe."

“Thank you!” I said smiling. I was slightly hesitant, since I’m not too fond of pumpkin. I ate a spoonful of the soup, and immediately went for more.

“You like it?”    
“Yes! It’s so, so good!” I exclaimed, then continued to scarf the delicious soup down.  

“I’m glad,” he said.

When I finished, he took the bowl downstairs. He came back up to me after washing it, 

then sat in a chair that sat next to the bed. I looked over at him, and examined the man that I had only seen before on a television screen, and animated. He was so handsome, with his blue eyes, blonde hair, and his Hylian ears, which each had a small blue earring. He smiled softly at me, and I felt my face turn red.  _Oh no..._  I thought.  _What if he notices?_

“Your face is red, are you hot?” He asked.

“Only a little.” I said, turning away. He nodded and stood up. 

“Do you want to try to stand?” He asked. 

“Yes, please,” I answered. “Why are you being so kind to me though?”

“You saved my life.”

“And you saved mine. We’re even, are we not?”

“Yes, but you need my help. I will help you as much as I can.” I smiled at this, admiring that he was going out of his way to help me. 

He held out his hands for me to hold on to, and I took them. I slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and sat them on the ground. With Link’s help, I finally stood up. 

“Why does my body ache so much?” I asked.

“The venom. It is meant to paralyze the victim’s muscles. But we extracted it just in time for it to only slightly impair your movement. I’d say you’ll be fine by the end of the day. You’ll need to walk though.” 

“That’s fine!” I said smiling. 

“Okay. First things first, let’s get you down the ladder.” He went down first, and I followed. He stood at the bottom, his arms up just in case. “You can just drop if it’s too hard for you. I promise I’ll catch you.” At with that, I smiled softly and made a decision to take his offer. I closed my eyes and let go of the rung I used for support, and let myself fall backwards. My heart was pounding when I opened my eyes to see Link smiling down at me, laughing a bit. “It looks like you had fun.”

“Yeah, I did,” I said, smiling back at him. He set me down on the floor, walked to the door, and opened it for me.

He said, “Off we go,” then gestured for me to walk through.

 I walked outside, smiling, then looked down. His house stood on a low cliff, and I was not in the mood to attempt to go down another ladder. I looked back at him, and he nodded. He jumped off, and I did the same, being caught by Link a second time. He set me down, then started walking. 

“Where are we going?” I asked him. 

“Well,” he answered, “we can go into Faron Woods again, or we can go into Ordon Village. You choose.” I smiled and answered without hesitation.

“Ordon, please!”

“Okay,” he said as we started walking. He kept with my pace, not seeming to mind that I was forced to go slow. I looked around, taking in the scenery that was so incredibly beautiful in person. “Have you ever been here?”

“No, I haven’t,” I replied. 

“You’re from Hyrule, then?” I shook my head. 

“No, I was on my way there,” I lied. It wasn’t truly a lie, though, since I was hoping to see it. 

“Ah, okay. Where are you from then?” 

“Um...a place called Pennsylvania.”

“Odd, I’ve never heard of that place. How far away is tha-?” 

“LINK!” I heard children’s voices yell. I looked up and saw the three children in question running towards us, with one boy walking behind them. The boy in front had brown hair, green eyes, and he carried a stick that he used in place of a sword. This was Talo. Malo was next. He looked like he was a toddler, but he acted and talked like an adult, besides the sound of his voice. After him was a girl, with short brown hair and blue eyes, and her name was Beth. 

Talo rushed up to us and said, “Link! I’m so, so, so sorry about yesterday! I shouldn’t have run after that monkey…”

“Its’s okay,” Link said, “I was okay thanks to Wolva here.” He looked over at me, and I smiled shyly. He introduced me to the three children, then walked with me and gave me a tour of the village. I knew every inch of the town, but being there for myself made me almost forget everything. 

We started walking up a hill to the ranch, where Link worked. It was starting to get easier for me to walk by now. When we made it to the top, the bulls were all in the stable. Link opened the gate and I walked in, looking around. The sun was starting to set, so the sky had a beautiful pink-orange hue to it. I sat on the grass and looked out into the sky. Link walked over and sat next to me. 

“It’s so beautiful,” I said.

“Yeah. The view from up here is astonishing.”

“Not just the view, this whole town. I love it here.”

“Yeah, but after living here my whole life, I want more. And tomorrow, I’m finally going to leave here. Not forever though.” 

‘Where are you going?” 

“I’ve been asked to take a gift to the Hyrulian ‘royal family’, so I’m going to Hyrule to deliver it.”

“That’s awesome!” I said, smiling.

“Yeah,” He laughed softly, “who knows? Maybe I’ll meet the princess!” 

“Heh, yeah.” I knew he’d meet her soon, but I thought it best to not make a comment. “But why did you say royal family sarcastically?”

“It’s only Princess Zelda and the Royal Court now. King Rhoam, Queen Lana, and Princess Wolvaria perished 12 years ago,” he looked over at me. “You were named after her I assume?”

“I don’t know, my parents never said anything about where my name came from.”

“I see. Well, I was thinking of you coming with me, since you said you were on your way there.”

“I’d love that!” I said, forgetting that he’d never make it to deliver the gift.

“Okay! Let’s get back to my house and rest up for tomorrow.” He picked up a horseshoe-shaped weed and blew into it, and the result was a song whistling in the wind. It sounded familiar, and I hummed along with it. Link’s horse Epona ran over to us at the end of Link’s song. She was beautiful, with brown fur and a white mane. 

“You know that song?” He asked. 

“Um…no?" I lied. "I have a knack for picking up patterns in music,”

“Ah, okay then.” He noticed that I was admiring the gorgeous horse. “Would you like to pet her?”

“I’d love to!” Her fur felt extremely silky, and as I pet her, I started to sing Epona’s Song from Ocarina of Time, with words I had written as a child. When my eyes opened again, Link was staring at me with wide eyes. 

“Your voice is beautiful,” he said. “Did you just make up that song?” I nodded nervously, and I felt my face turning red. I couldn’t help it, my idol just complemented me. “Okay. Well, hop on!”

“You’ll let me ride her?” He nodded. I slowly mounted her, and she remained calm. I smiled and made room for Link, but he refused. 

“I’ll walk alongside you two. It’s easier,” he insisted. 

We went down the hill and made it to the village, where a girl that looked to be around our age stood. She had very short, dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. Her name was Ilia.

“Hi Link!” She said, running over. She looked up at me with a questioning and disapproving look. “Who are you?”

“This is Wolva. She’s the kind woman that saved me back in Faron Woods. She got injured herself, so I helped her and gave her a place to stay last night. She told me that she was on her way to Hyrule as well, so I’m going to bring her with me tomorrow,” Link explained.

“Okay,” Ilia said. She still had a disapproving look, but I shook it off. Then, a large man walked out of the nearest house. It was Bo, the village’s mayor. 

“Link! Are you ready for your expedition tomorrow?” Bo inquired. The two of them talked, and I hopped off of Epona. All of the sudden, we heard Ilia gasp. 

“Link! Look at her!” She yelled, examining Epona’s leg. “She’s injured! You’ve been making her hop fences, haven’t you?”

Bo tried to intervene, “Sweetheart, calm down. It’s not that ba-” 

“Not that bad? Father, how could you say that?” She yelled, and started walking off with her. “Let’s go get you cleaned up Epona.”

“Ilia, Link needs her for tomorrow!” Bo yelled, but she was already too far gone. 

“I’ll talk to her,” Link said, slightly defeated. 

I walked back with him to the spring where I woke up, but the gate was closed, but I remembered the tunnel to crawl through that led into the spring. I ran over to it and called Link over. I let him go before me, and once he was a good distance inside, I started crawling through myself. I waited a few minutes to once I was in though, just to give them some space. When I made it through, Ilia was smiling, and calm again. 

“Just…don’t do anything out of your league. Make it home safe, okay?” She asked. 

“I promise,” Link said. I smiled, then my stomach dropped. I remembered what was about to happen. The ground started to rumble, and I heard a horn blowing in the distance.

“Get down!” I yelled, but I was too late. Huge green monsters riding on giant boars broke through the gate, and shot an arrow at Ilia. I rushed over to help her with Link, but one of the monsters hit me over the head with a club. I fell unconscious, but it wasn’t long before I woke. 

“Link? Link, answer me!” I yelled, shaking the unconscious man. He woke up, and held his head. 

“What happened?” He asked, then jumped up and ran out of the spring before I could even open my mouth. I followed him as he ran over the bridge towards Faron. But when we got to the other side, there was a giant black wall with golden inscriptions on it. We looked for a way around, but I finally stopped, knowing what was about to happen. Link was going to be pulled through, and he would transform into a wolf. Even if I somehow got yanked through with him, I’d become a spirit like everyone else, since I didn’t have a piece of the Triforce.

“Goodbye…” I said solemnly. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, but before I could make up an answer, two huge arms appeared out of the wall. One grabbed me, the other grabbed Link. We were both pulled through, and when I could open my eyes again, a giant shadow creature was holding me by the throat. I couldn’t breathe, so I clawed at the creature’s hand. I looked over to see Link doing the same. I felt myself starting to get weaker and weaker.  _This is it, I’m going to die_. I thought. Then, a blinding light appeared and the creature dropped me. I gulped for air, panting as I laid on the ground.

I looked over at Link, and was surprised to see him, since spirits aren’t able to see him when he’s in twilight. I started to try to stand, but as soon as I got up on my knees, a wave of unbearable pain washed over me. I fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face. My body felt like it was being ripped apart and put back together again. I could hear my bones snapping and popping within my skin. I yelled out to Link, but he had already transformed into a wolf, and was lying unconscious on the ground. I attempted to push through the pain and stand, but I only could get on all fours. The pain became more than my body could handle, and I collapsed, falling unconscious once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to comment below what you think!


	4. Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, or any other franchises mentioned in here. Enjoy!

I woke up later, and the first thing that hit me was the smell of the new area. It smelled musky, and the air felt damp. I then realized I couldn’t feel my body at all. I opened my eyes to see I was in a cell that had dirt floors, and a pile of hay in the corner. I got on all fours, then went to stand up, but I couldn't. I looked down at my hands, only to find that they were replaced with white paws, and the left one had a chain on it. I looked to my right to see a puddle, so I looked into it to see that I had transformed into a wolf along with Link, except I had pure white fur with red and blue markings to his gray with white. I proceeded to run around in circles, panicking. 

"I tried that already..." I heard Link say. 

"Link!" I exclaimed. "Are you okay?" 

"Besides my WONDERFUL new form, yeah. I'm just glad to see you're okay." 

"Yeah, same here," I said, looking around. I sat and waited patiently as Link started throwing out escape plans. Suddenly, a small imp-like girl appeared in front of us. She had an oddly shaped helmet on her head, and she had glowing green lines across her small body. Her name was Midna. I remained calm, but Link growled her. 

"Hey, be nice! You know what they say, don't bite the hand that feeds you!" She remarked. She formed a small red ball of energy in her hand, and split it in two. She shot it at our chains and broke them. Link immediately calmed down. "Aww, you humans are so obedient. Oh, but you aren't humans anymore, are you?" She giggled and jumped away from us when we lunged at her. "I'll cut you a deal," she phased through the bars of the cell as if they weren't there. "Make it out of the cell, and I'll help you get you out of here." 

I ran to the corner where the hay was and started digging. Link came over and helped me. When we finished a tunnel to the outside of the cell was revealed. 

"You first," he said. I crawled through the tunnel and made it to the other side, and waited for Link. He walked over to me, and nodded. We started walking around and searching for Midna, when all of the sudden she fell onto Link’s back. He started to thrash around and try to get her off, but he calmed down after a bit. 

“There you go. Now, in exchange for my help, you two have to be my servants, meaning you have to do exactly as I say!” She demanded. 

I replied, “Fine, but no tricks.” 

“Why would I play any tricks?” She giggled and pointed to an open cell. “There, go in there!” She yelled excitedly. We went into the cell, and there was a handle hanging from a chain attached to the ceiling. I ran to it, jumped, latched onto it with my teeth, and let gravity do the rest. As the lever was pulled down, a passage was opened. “Okay! Go through there!” 

“I know how the game works…” I muttered and led the two of them through. 

“What game?” Link asked. 

It took me a few seconds to make up a reply, but I finally stated, “Metaphorical. It's almost like a puzzle. Find the secret lever, pull it, and open the passage to the new area.” 

“Ah, okay,” he replied. 

We trekked through the labyrinth that was the sewers, and we finally made it out after fighting some monsters. When we exited the sewers, we were actually on the roof of what seemed to be a castle. I looked around and recognized it immediately. Hyrule Castle. I started running along the rooftops in the direction that Midna directed me, but I had to slow down since it was raining, and I had no intentions of falling off the roof. 

“Ah, isn't the dark blanket of twilight just lovely today?” She asked, giggling. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, and watched the odd black squares that were common in the twilight realm come up from the ground and rise into the sky. “Other way, I have someone I want you to meet!” 

Finally, we made it to a tower, which got us out of the rain. We walked up and entered a room. There wasn't much, just a bed, a fireplace and a few small pieces of furniture. There was a figure standing in the window with a long black cloak on, and their hood up. 

“Well, look who it is!” Midna said. She got off of Link’s back and floated over to the figure. “Fancy meeting you here!” She giggled. “Well, since these two have traveled SO FAR, you might should probably explain what's going on to them, twilight princess!” 

The figure turned around finally, taking off her hood. It was none other than Princess Zelda. I stared in awe, ecstatic at the fact that I was standing in front of the woman I've looked up to for so long. She nodded solemnly. 

“Alright,” she said, then turned to Link and I. “Not long ago, the castle was ambushed by hundreds of shadow beasts, and at the front of the army was Zant, the king of twilight.” Midna scoffed at the statement. 

“Usurper king. He’ll never be a true king!” Midna said, obviously extremely irritated. Zelda nodded and continued. 

“The beasts took down many of my guards. Zant finally made it to me and gave me a choice. To surrender the kingdom to him, or go to war and watch the people suffer. I had to surrender, it was the best option.” She was looking down at the floor, ashamed. She went to say something else, but before she could, the sound of footsteps could be heard. “You have to leave, before they catch you!” She exclaimed. I nodded and ran out of the room and jumped into the windowsill we entered through. 

Once we were back on the roof, Midna got off of Link’s back again and floated in front of us. 

“Well, you know where we are now, don’t’cha?” She giggled. “But aren't you forgetting something?” She took the form of the children from the village, each of them screaming. She ended on Ilia. “Don't you want to save them?” 

“Yes!” Link and I both exclaimed. 

“Okay then! But first, I have a little errand for you to run,” she said to Link. She then turned to me. “I'll send you back to the forest so you can get started on bringing the light back.” Before I could protest, she warped me back to Faron Woods, which was overtaken by the unnatural twilight. I started by going to the light spirit Faron’s spring, to receive the container for the tears of light I had to collect. I walked up to the spring and approached the waterfall, where a small light was shining. 

“Please…be careful…These woods…have changed…” It said. “The dark clouds of dusk cover this land…This drape of shadows is called…twilight…” I nodded and listened on. “In this twilight, those who live in the light…become as mere spirits…It is a place…where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell…I…am a spirit…of light…Blue-eyed beast...look for my light…retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts…and keep it…in this vessel.” An odd-looking object appeared in front of me, it resembled a grape vine in a way. “Find the dark insects that hold my scattered light… 

“We won’t let you down,” I said as I ran off into the woods. As I went, small bug-like creatures appeared and ran away from me. “You assholes.” I ran and bit at them, killing them and releasing the tears of light they contained. I got about half of them before I couldn’t find any more. Right before I was about to give up, the vessel started filling again. “Link,” I said, smiling. Before I knew it, the vessel was full, and a blinding light enveloped me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to comment below what you think!


	5. True Identities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, or any other franchises mentioned in here. Enjoy!

When I could see again, the twilight was gone, and Link and I were standing in front of Faron’s spirit spring. Link was in his green tunic and hat, and it took every ounce of my body not to flip out. 

I hugged him tightly and said, “We’re back to normal!” I was surprised to feel that he hugged back. I smiled and pulled away, examining his new outfit. He examined it too. 

“We have the same clothes?” He asked. 

“What?” I said, looking down at myself. Sure enough, I was in a green tunic with khaki pants and brown boots. I also had leather fingerless gloves and gauntlets, and, last but not least, Link’s signature green hat. I looked at my hair in my reflection and the sides of my hair were tied in cloth like Zelda’s. “What’s going on?” I exclaimed. 

Suddenly, the light spirit  Faron appeared. He looked like a monkey with an extremely long tail, grasping his light orb. 

“My name is Faron,” he said. “I am one of the spirits of light that dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest. O brave youths…In the land covered in twilight where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into blue-eyed beasts. That was a sign…It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you, and that they are awakening. You see your awakened forms. The green tunics that are your garbs once belonged to the ancient heroes chosen by the gods. Their powers are yours. Theirs are the true powers that slept within you. Your names are Link and Wolva. You are the heroes chosen by the gods.” We both looked at him, bewildered. 

“Oh no, you have the wrong girl! I’m not who you think I am!” I exclaimed, not allowing myself to believe what the spirit said. 

“You are exactly who I think you are, and more. Look at your right hand,” Faron ordered. I took my gauntlet and glove off, and looked at it. I had the mark of the Triforce on my hand, but it was different from the one I knew to be on Link’s hand. The three outer triangles were merely outlines, and the one in the center was the one darkened. “You have the fourth, unknown piece of the holy Triforce. The Triforce of Unity. This is only ever held by not only a member of the Hyrulian royal family, but also the human reincarnate of the white goddess, Hylia.” My eyes grew wide at the spirit’s statement. “You are Wolvaria Hyrule, eldest princess of the kingdom of Hyrule, and goddess Hylia reborn.” 

My head was spinning. I looked back at Link and he was bowing to me. I shook my head vigorously and pulled him up. 

“Please don’t do that Link. Please,” I said, and he nodded.

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he replied

“Please don’t call me Princess either.” I looked up at Faron. “This isn’t true. I’m not even from this world! I’m just a nobody who was really depressed and desperate, and all I wanted to do was come to Hyrule!

“I understand that, allow me to explain. When you were five years old, Ganondorf led an assault on you and your family to attempt to obtain the Triforce. Your parents were killed, your sister escaped, and you were sent to another world until you were old enough to come back, or until you were gravely needed. Your parents in that world had their memories altered, along with yours, so you could live a peaceful life until you came back.” 

I sat down in the water, still trying to take it all in.

“Okay then…” I said, bewildered. 

“Your memories will come back over time, I promise you,” Faron said. “Brave youths, a dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice. You two must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths.” When he finished, he disappeared, and I looked up at Link.

“Well, well…you guys are the chosen heroes and all that, huh? So THAT’S why you turned into beasts! What a shame, I mean, maybe you’d rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity, right?”

“Of course not!” Link and I both yelled. She giggled. 

“Let’s just head to the temple, okay?” I asked Link.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Well, isn’t that convenient? I was about to head there myself!” Link and I rolled our eyes at her. 

“Hey, you want to help your friends, right? Well the way I see it, maybe they’re in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them. Well, good luck Mr. and Mrs. Important Hero!”

“What?” Link and I yelled, our faces both turning a slightly red hue, then Midna disappeared into Link’s shadow. I jumped up, and felt the water dripping down the lower half of my body. I closed my eyes and sighed, and I took a deep breath. The smell of the trees and flowers hit me as I felt the cool breeze that cut through the early-summer heat. I smiled and looked at Link.

“Should we start walking?” I asked him. 

“That’d be best,” he replied with a sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to comment below what you think!


	6. The Forest Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, or any other franchises mentioned in here. Be warned, this chapter includes very strong language, so young eyes beware! Enjoy!

We started walking towards the temple where I first met Link. It isn’t a far walk, but it felt like hours due to the constant monster attacks. I thankfully had my sword from earlier, and Link had the sword Midna made him pick up while we were separated. We made it to the temple after getting through an area with poisoned fog. Thankfully, a monkey took our lantern and made a path for us. We went to the front of the temple and found a giant spider web blocking the entrance.

“Fuck NO!” I yelled and stepped behind Link. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it,” he said, smiling warmly. He then took his lantern and set the web on fire, and it only took about a minute for it to disintegrate. I was shaking like a leaf at the thought of there being spiders in the temple. “You’ll be fine, I promise.”

“If you say so…” I replied. He walked into the temple, and I followed. The monkey that helped us before was on top of a ledge that had vines up the side. 

I walked a bit ahead of Link, and before I got too far in, a deku baba came up from in the ground. I jumped back, drew my sword, and lunged at the disgusting thing. It looked almost like a flower, but it was about four and a half feet tall, the “stem” was wriggling vine, and the head looked like a giant blue walnut that opened and closed, with extremely sharp teeth and a long, slimy tongue. I slashed at its head, and it shrieked. I severed its “stem” and it fell to the ground, dead. I proceeded to do the same to the other deku babas that were scattered along the path toward the ledge. 

“Last one!” Link shouted before defeating the last of the revolting plants, if you can even call them plants. I went to go climb up the vines, before I noticed spiders the size of baseballs scattered on it. I jumped back, and looked at Link. He held out a slingshot, and I smiled evilly. I loaded it, and shot the projectiles at the little demons. Each spider fell to the ground and died after I shot it. I handed the weapon back to my green-clad partner and climbed up the vines. Link followed closely after me. I smiled at the small monkey as she jumped up and down at our arrival. She walked over to the large door and jumped again. The door was less a door, more a giant circular rock that rolled back and forth to function as a door.

“She’s trying to tell us something,” I said. Link opened the door and let the monkey and I through before he walked through. 

We were now in a room with a wooden structure in the center with wooden stairs leading up to it. I walked up the stairs, only to have a giant spider the size of a car, with an abdomen shaped like a skull, lower in front of me. I screamed and jumped out of the way. Link attacked and defeated it for me, and all I could do was sit on the dirt floor shaking. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, holding his hand out for me. 

“NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!” I shouted, trembling. After a few seconds I took his hand and used it to pull myself up. "Y-Yeah, I'm just peachy."

“Good. Now, where do we go?” He walked back onto the platform and looked around, as I giggled softly and rolled my eyes. 

“Well, the monkey wants us to help her find her friends, so let’s split up. You go north, I go east. Okay?”

“Okay, but, how do you know about the monkey?” He looked confused, but now I have a way to get out of it. 

“Uh…I’m Hylia, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” He smiled.

“Alright, after we each find three monkeys, we meet back here, okay?” I asked, and Link nodded. 

I ran over to the door and opened it, then searched for the monkeys. I eventually found my three monkeys, made sure there were none left to find, then went back to the area I told Link I’d meet him in. I waited for about ten minutes before he made it back. 

He said, panting heavily, "I got all the other monkeys, and I found this too." He held up the boss key, which unlocks the room where the dungeon's boss resided. 

“Alright! Let’s go!” I exclaimed.

I smiled as the moneys ran toward one door that we hadn't had access to yet. When we walked through, the monkeys made a chain and gestured for us to use them to swing over the chasm using them. Link took a running start, grabbed onto one of them, and swung to the other end. I took a deep breath, and did the same. I let ago of the monkey I was holding on to and landed on the other side of the chasm. I laid on the ground for a minute to calm down. My whole body was shaking like a naked person in the arctic. 

“You okay?” Link asked.

“Y-Yeah, let’s go,” I said as he helped me up onto my feet. Link put the key he found into the lock and turned it, causing the lock to fall. I helped him open the enormous door, and then walked into the room. When we both made it in, the door slammed behind us. There were waterfalls of purple liquid in the back of the room that fed into a large pool. 

“It’s poisonous, don’t touch it,” I said to Link, pointing to the purple water. He nodded, then there was a bubbling in the water. It grew and grew, until two gigantic deku babas emerged. “Twilit Parasite: Diababa,” I said to myself. 

“Catch!” Link yelled, throwing a boomerang at me. I caught it and examined it. The ends had white wings, and there was a blue diamond in the center. “It’s magic, it creates winds that carry things. I think we can use it to pick up the exploding monsters on the logs and then hit the deku babas, or whatever they are!” I nodded and ran to the edge of the water. I aimed at the monster Link was talking about, then I aimed at the giant deku baba. The whole time I did that wind was circling me. I threw the boomerang, and it did exactly what I wanted it to do. The monster exploded upon impact with the baba, and it retreated into the water. My boomerang came back to me, and I smiled when I saw Link did the same thing I did.

“That was easy,” Link said. 

“We’re not done,” I replied. The floor started to shake as if my statement triggered the change. Suddenly, a huge, bloated version of the other two babas appeared from under the water. Its head was red instead of blue like the others, and its tongue had an eyeball on the end. I went to target the bomb-like creatures again, but they were gone. I looked around the room and they were nowhere to be found. The other two heads came back up, and I started to panic. Then I heard a monkey screeching, and I looked up on the right wall. A baboon proceeded to swing across a line that went from one side of the room to the other. When he got to the other side, he held up one of the exploding monsters.

“Yes!” Link shouted. I smiled as the baboon swung across the room, distracting Diababa. He held the monster in his feet, so I targeted it, then Diababa, and threw the boomerang. The giant monster fell to the ground, its eyeball-tongue thing laying out for us. Link and I both slashed at it multiple times, making it screech. After multiple hits, it reared up, and let out a blood-curdling screech. It flailed about, splashing the water, then shriveled up like a dead plant. It then exploded into a million black squares, then reformed as an oddly shaped piece of what looked like stone. 

“A fused shadow…” I said in awe. It floated down, and Link held out to it, but it just hovered over his hands.

“Well done!” We heard Midna say as she appeared in front of us. “That’s what I was looking for. It’s a fused shadow. It’s what the light spirit called a dark power. Remember what that light spirit said? About how you have to match the power of the king of shadows? Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee! Well, there’s a total of three Fused Shadows. If you want to know exactly what they are, well, maybe I’ll tell you after you find the other two. I guess you’d better do your best to find them, huh?” She smirked with that statement. “So let’s not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two.” She created a portal on the ground, “Make sure you don’t have anything left to do here.”

“Are we ready?” I asked Link. 

“I think so. Let’s go.” We stepped onto the portal, then Midna warped us to the outside of the temple. When we made it outside, I turned to Link. 

“Well, to Hyrule then?”

“Yes,” he answered, smiling, “but where in Hyrule?”

“Eldin province is closest. We should go there first.”

"Yes...go to Eldin..." We heard Faron say to us. "There is where you will find those you seek," Link's face lit up, and I smiled softly "but be warned, the land is covered in twilight there. You must free the light spirit Eldin in order to reunite with those you are looking for." 

"Well, Eldin it is!" Link exclaimed. I started walking with him, and eagerly awaited the adventure ahead. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into, but in the end, I wouldn’t trade my experiences for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to comment below what you think!


	7. Hyrule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda or any other franchises mentioned here. Enjoy!

Link and I walked to the gate that led to Hyrule Field, and we stopped.

  
"You ready?" I asked him. He nodded, and started walking through. I took a deep breath and followed.

  
_This is it._ I thought. _In a few moments, I will see Hyrule field with my own eyes._

  
I caught up to Link, and we fought a few monsters as we walked along the path. After a short time, we walked out into a wide open area, with a few trees scattered across the field.

I smiled brightly and walked out into the open. I could almost hear the epic music that plays in the game. This was Hyrule Field.

I started running, not caring which direction, how far, or where I would end up. I let myself fall onto the ground, facing up, laying in the grass as the wind blew little blades through the air. I was laughing, tears starting to form in my eyes. I was finally here. I was finally in Hyrule.

  
"You okay?" Link asked with a smirk on his face, when he finally made his way over to me.

  
"I'm fantastic!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I've always dreamed of coming here. Of knowing what it's like to be in the center of Hyrule. I never want to leave!" Link laughed softly.

  
"Who's saying that you have to?" Link smiled. He held his hand out, I grabbed it, and he helped me up. "Let's start walking. I tried calling Epona, but she didn’t come. Im hoping we can get at least half way by nightfall." I nodded and started walking with him. I started humming the Hyrule Field theme, and he smiled. "You make that song up too?" I laughed and shook my head.

  
"No, I didn’t," I replied. He smiled and shrugged.

  
"Oh well, it's still a pretty song." I smiled and started running, and he did too. We laughed as we raced, trying to see who would give up first. Link ended up winning, but as soon as I stopped, he tripped and fell, gasping for air on the ground. I laughed and fell to the ground next to him. He smiled and looked over to me. "We should stay here for the night," he said. I nodded and sat up.

  
"I'll grab some branches to use for a fire," I said, running off and collecting the few branches I could find. I went back and sat down with the wood, and arranged it into a small fire pit.   
"How are we going to light it?" Link asked. I shrugged and laid back.

  
"I don’t know. At least we have an hour or two to figure it out." The sun was just starting to set, so we had a while. "Natural twilight...it's beautiful.”

  
"Yeah, it is." Link answered. I laid on my back and stared at the clouds passing through the yellow-orange sky. I started humming a few different songs, and I looked over to Link, who was smiling.

  
"What?" I asked.

  
"N-Nothing, I just thought those songs you were humming were nice."

  
"Alright then." I smiled, a slight red tint coming to my cheeks.   
By the time night fell, we realized to use our lantern to light our fire. We both sat close to it as I began to attempt to cook the little food we had with us.

  
"We really need to go hunting soon..." I said, staring at the one small rabbit I was cooking.

  
"Yeah. Maybe after we restore the Eldin Province, we can buy some food, then if we get a chance, we can go back to Faron Woods and do a bit of hunting." I nodded and smiled. 

  
"You eat the rabbit. I insist, I'm not hungry."

  
"No! You need to eat too!" Link yelled.

  
"Please. You need it more than I do." I gave him a look that told him I wasn't going to change my mind, then looked into the fire. I stared into it for a while as Link reluctantly ate, thinking about what my future was going to involve. Thinking about what I was about to do with Link. I was terrified, but also excited. If I did end up dying, it would be doing something I have always dreamed of doing. It would be worth it.   
"I'm going to try to sleep," I said, laying on the ground.

  
"Me too," Link replied, "wake me up if I'm still asleep when you wake."

  
"Alright." I then fell asleep, having various dreams about my upcoming adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	8. It’s Dangerous to Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda or any other franchises mentioned. The only character I own is Wolva Hyrule. Thank you for reading!

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I opened my eyes to the sound of a clock making its’ stereotypical ticking noises. I looked around me and there wasn’t a clock to be seen. All I saw was Link laying next to me. I stretched and looked around, looking for the source of the sound. When I looked north, I could see Hyrule Castle, and I couldn’t help but stare. It was gorgeous. The medieval style castle was even more gorgeous than I could’ve ever imagined. But before long, I noticed a small fire burning in one of the towers.

I squinted my eyes to try to get a better look at the fire. It seemed to be rapidly spreading throughout the exterior of the castle. All I could do was stare.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I behan to panic. I wanted to do something, but my legs couldn’t move. My mouth wouldn’t scream. My eyes wouldn’t move from the awful sight.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The longer I watched the worse it got. Then I felt two very different hands on my shoulders. One was small and thin-fingered, the other was large and bulky. I spun around to see both Bill Cipher and Ganondorf smiling devilishly at me.

“Your time’s almost up kid!” Bill yelled, sending a chill down my spine. “You don’t hold up your end of the bargain,” he spun me around, “this will be the fate of your home!” The last thing I heard was his toe-curling laugh ring in my ears before my eyes shot open.

————————————————

“Wolva, are you okay?!” I heard Link shout with a panicked tone.

“Yeah...why wouldn’t I be?” I responded before realizing my chest was heaving, my heart was pounding, and there was sweat on my hairline.

”It looked like you were having a nightmare...” Link said, shaking softly.

“I’m okay, I promise.” I said to him, knowing it was a lie. I was terrified of what I had just seen. I sat up and stretched, shaking softly as well.

What could this mean? Could he be coming after me? He didn’t even say what he wanted. I thought to myself. I finally decided to just shrug it off the best I could and continue on with what I needed to do. As I stood, Link looked up at me with worried eyes.

“I’m fine, I promise.” I said to him, smiling. But that dream would haunt my memory for a long time after.

_Tick. Tock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was a short chapter, but I liked the concept even if it was just a couple hundred words. Please comment below what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to comment below what you think!


End file.
